


Flashover

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, Warning: violence, character: starscream, character: sunstreaker, genre: action, genre: drama, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> For tf_rare_pairing’s prompt: Starscream/Sunstreaker flashover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashover

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Violence  
>  **Notes:** My understanding of the science of fires is limited, but I did some basic research, so hopefully I didn’t mangle things too terribly.

**Title:** Flashover  
 **Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Characters:** Starscream, Sunstreaker  
 **Summary:** For tf_rare_pairing’s prompt: Starscream/Sunstreaker flashover  
 **Warnings:** Violence  
 **Notes:** My understanding of the science of fires is limited, but I did some basic research, so hopefully I didn’t mangle things too terribly.

 

**Flashover**

 

Sunstreaker groaned as he stood, then coughed as his vents clogged with smoke. He hurried to duck down. Where-?

Oh yeah.

Frag Starscream! And frag the warren of human buildings they’d gone crashing into!

Frag Sideswipe too for that matter. ‘Let’s Jet Judo them, bro! Come on! It’ll be _fun_!’

Sunstreaker made a mental note to beat his twin’s face in the very next opportunity he had. Then tacked on the addendum to _never_ participate in anything else Sideswipe deemed ‘fun’. Ever.

His attention was drawn back to the present by a faint sound beyond a wall of flame. It was hard to hear, and even harder to see. The acrid smell of chemicals burning filled the air, and the fire was loud. It’d been a while since Sunstreaker had been in a burning building of any sort. He’d forgotten the noise. And where the slag was the exit anyway?

There was a louder sound, and Sunstreaker pulled his blaster. Somewhere in this mess was Starscream. A shadow formed behind the flames. It twisted, swelled, then burst through as the tucked, dented, and scorched frame of the Decepticon in question.

Starscream dropped to the floor, hands and optics all over himself for a moment before instinct brought that red stare unerringly to Sunstreaker. The glare dropped to the gun, optics widening. “No! Don’t shoot!”

“But I like shooting you.”

Starscream crossed his arms, and huffed. “Fine. Blow yourself up!”

Sunstreaker growled. He _really_ hated when they did that. “How would shooting you blow me up?” he asked, tone resigned as he gave in to playing the game.

Starscream rolled his optics, and gestured at the thick blanket of smoke over their heads. “Flashover.”

“Flashover,” Sunstreaker repeated, tone flat.

“All these crates. All these chemicals _not_ burning yet? They’re just _waiting_ for that little extra kick that’ll push them into igniting all at once.”

“Thanks for the science lesson. Plasma bolt’s not that hot.” Sunstreaker secured his grip, and took aim.

“No! Idiot!” Starscream scrambled to his feet from his knees, keeping his head low as he crouched. “ _Any_ thing could set it off!” His optics darted all around, up at the cloud of smoke, over to the crates again, face panicked and tight. “There’s a genuine possibility shooting in here would be enough.” He looked back at Sunstreaker, optics wide in his dark face. “My thrusters engaging definitely would.”

Sunstreaker saw the smirk form as turbines roared to life. He flattened himself on his front, shutting all vents as everything exploded in flame. Debris rained down as Starscream launched through the ceiling, and Sunstreaker activated his distress beacon an instant before something hard slammed into him from above.

~ | ~

“Welcome back.”

Sunstreaker blinked up at Ratchet’s shape against the bright medbay lights. “Uh…”

“I’m too tired to bitch you out, so just get up, go thank Ironhide and Inferno for pulling your glitched aft out of that fire, and I’ll catch you tomorrow for the audial blistering you deserve.”

Ratchet came into better focus as Sunstreaker’s vision finished rebooting, and he sat up, helm tilting as he watched the medic slump off to his office. Frag. It must’ve been bad if Ratchet wasn’t threatening him with a rebuild.

Starscream was so going down next time. Hard.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
